Hijack
by I wanna buy a life please
Summary: The Cullens Hijack a plane. Emmett sings the star bangled banners. Jasper gets hit on by old women. And Edward and Bella... M for later on...


Chapter 1-

_Another turning point, a fork stuck in the road  
Time grabs you by the wrist, directs you where to go  
So make the best of this test, and don't ask why  
It's not a question, but a lesson learned in time_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_So take the photographs, and still frames in your mind  
Hang it on a shelf in good health and good time  
Tattoos of memories and dead skin on trial  
For what it's worth it was worth all the while_

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_It's something unpredictable, but in the end it's right.  
I hope you had the time of your life._

_Rain, rain, go away. Come again another day,_ I sang in my head as I sat on my couch, staring out the window at the rain coming down in buckets filled to the gallons. The window was getting foggy so I ran my fingers across the window glass in a straight line, or as straight a line as I could get it to be.

Deep down, I just wished that something exciting could happen to me. My life was as exciting as white piece of paper. Heck, even a piece of paper's more exciting than I was. It's made out of trees, what am I made of? Flesh, bones, and guts.

I let out a sigh and got off of my bottom, making my way to the kitchen. I made myself a cup of coffee, adding the right amount of sugar and took a long, slow sip. I let out yet another sigh when I heard my cell phone ring and made my way to my room to retrieve it. I looked at the screen before flipping it open and bringing it to my ear.

"What do you want Jessica?" I asked impatiently as I walked back to the kitchen and picked up my coffee.

"Is that anyway to treat a winner of a sweepstake for a 5 night stay in London?!" Jessica shrieked as I held the phone away from my ear to keep from going deaf.

"Yeah, and you are telling me this because…?' I asked, trailing off and took another sip of my coffee.

"I'm taking you with me!!"

--

_Edward's point of view_

"Alice, is everything set?" I asked my younger sister as I tapped my foot impatiently, awaiting her answer.

"Yep, Rose and I are ready to rock n' roll," Alice chirped in her soprano voice, leaving an annoying ring in my ear.

"Repeat the plan, I don't want this to mess up," I sighed, still not believing that my sister could be in such a good mood at such a serious time.

"Rose and I go in first, sitting in the first two seats of the plane. You three guys will be posing as regular passengers. You in the front for first class, Emmett in the middle and Jasper in the back. Carlisle will be with us, doing the negotiation. Esme will be our getaway driver when we land in Alaska," Alice said confidently.

"Right, when you have everything set in the front, you will call me and I'll give the rest of them the signal," I told and heard her say 'yep,' popping the 'p.' I heard Alice hang up and I flipped my phone closed.

"So are they ready?" Jasper asked and I nodded.

"_First class passengers going to London, England may board now please," _a voice called over the intercom and I stood up, along with Alice and Rosalie, who sat at the other end of the waiting area. I gave her an encouraging smile and she beamed happily.

As I entered the plane, I couldn't help but feel the excitement pumping into my veins. This was what we live for, my family and I. We live for the excitement, and knowing that we'll never get caught.

I smiled as I took my seat next to the aisle. There was only one other seat beside me next to the window and I felt bad for whoever sat there. I laid my head against the comfortable seat and closed my eyes, listening to the rustling feet of the passengers and the complaints about the lack of space in the aisles. I sighed out contently but felt someone tap my shoulder.

"Excuse me, may I get through?" a soft musical voice of a female asked me and I opened my eyes to see who it was, but was blinded by a light of beauty.

Her long, mahogany coloured hair framed her beautiful heart-shaped face that held two large round beautiful brown eyes. She was fragile like and petite, wearing a T-shirt and blue skinny jeans, both hugging her form nicely.

"Uh, yeah," I stuttered, not realizing that I had my legs outstretched in front of me and pulled them back. She smiled angelically and took her seat next to me.

_This is going to be harder than expected. _

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this story, I just came up with the idea last night while _not_ sleeping. Yesterday I drank two cups of Pepsi and only slept 2 hours. So, being the nerd that I am, thought about random stuff and this was what came to mind. So, this morning, in order to keep awake, I drank more pepsi and ate some fudge, however, that only made me sleepier. It seems that when I drink caffeine when I want to sleep keeps me awake and when I want to be awake, sleepy. If that made any sense to you what so ever. Anyway, I might not continue this due to my lack of sleep so far this summer. I also have a large major headache so be nice to me. While getting my point across (suffering with lack of sleep while still updating) I bid you farewell and a good night's rest, unlike me. **


End file.
